


Haunted

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John's apology in a new song for Sherlock, Music, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm working on a new story in the Guitar Man series, set in the months following Not Crying: Calling. I needed to write another song for John to send into the silence, and this is it.  John's apology to Sherlock for calling him a machine in The Reichenbach Fall.</p><p>At the time John writes this song, Sherlock is still in hiding and almost everyone thinks he's dead. These songs are the only message John can send, and the songs mustn't give away the truth or Sherlock's life (and possibly John's, Lestrade's and Mrs Hudson's) are at stake. As far as anyone else is concerned, John Watson is just expressing his grief through songs to his dead friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

The things I said  
and didn’t do  
The choice I made  
to not be with you  
Haunt me 

There’s no way  
To take it back  
Words spilled out  
In a blind attack  
Haunt me 

The accusation inhabits my tongue  
The bitter taste of being so wrong  
Remorse is a hymn in a minor note  
Of the ‘sorry’ stuck in my throat  


There is so much  
I should have seen  
I did not observe  
What should have been  
It haunts me  


You left me here  
So suddenly  
No time to say  
Please listen to me  
You haunt me  


The accusation inhabits my tongue  
The bitter taste of being so wrong  
Remorse is a hymn in a minor note  
Of the ‘sorry’ stuck in my throat  


Tick  
Tock  
Tick  
Tock  
Not a machine  
But the sound of time bleeding out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally worked out a melody of sorts. I think it shifts a bit from the first half to the second half, but as I don't have proper equipment, it's difficult to capture and do it correctly. If anyone is inspired to try a more polished version, I'd love to hear it. Listen to my a capella version of [Haunted ](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93735947435/haunted-a-guitar-man-song-in-my-au-fanfic-where) on Tumblr.


End file.
